fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caiera Bronzhardt
Category:Eevee-Chan |english voice=Danielle Nicolet |image gallery=no }} Caiera Bronzhardt (ケーエラ ブロンザルドト Keera Buronzarudoto) is the Guildmaster of the independent guild, Cor Magia and is the founder and Headmistress of Magia Academy, an educational complex for young Wizards, named after her guild. Her control over the Weather-based Magic has became so advanced that she has gained the epithet "The Herald of the Skies", and even "Goddess". Appearance Caiera has smooth, sleek caramel skin, with striking white hair that drapes down her back. She is of average height and weight for a woman her age, with full lips and gentle blue eyes. She has an admirable bust size, with filled out curved hips and flawless skin. From when she was fifteen years of age, she has had two long scars draping down diagonally across her back as a result of a Blizzardvern attack, which are mostly hidden by her costume; with just the tips poking into view from the cutout. She can be typically seen wearing a black bodysuit, complete with a cape. She accompanies this outfit with a pair of black gloves reaching above her elbows with retractable clawed fingertips similar to a cat, with single golden bangles on each wrist. She also wears a dark blue skintight vest-like item of clothing with no straps, but linked to a golden neckpiece. Around her waist is a ribbon-like silk black belt linked by a buckle on the front, two golden rings on her thighs, and another golden ring on her tailbone side. Caiera also wears a pair of thick leggings with a pair of black knee-high boots with one-inch heels and golden straps around the front of her ankles and her soles. Personality Caiera can be rather strict at times, but she is truly a kind and loving person with respect for nature. She cares deeply for her Guild's members, whom she calls her brothers and sisters, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect them from harm. She is a very calm person, unless an enemy gets in her way, in which case she will engage them in direct combat, and if someone hurts her comrades - she will not hold back. She has a strong bond with the environment, literally, as a result of her mastery over the weather and her elemental magic, meaning if something disturbs nature nearby, she will feel what it feels, if she is attuned completely. History Caiera's parents were killed when she was just five years of age by a Dark Guild, as they were the contracted targets, however this attack also took the lives of her entire town as collateral damage: Caiera was lucky enough to be fetching water with her close friend when the attack occurred. Caiera and her friend swore to avenge their fallen town by becoming the strongest of all Mages, and wiping Dark Guilds off the face of Earth Land. When she was 11 years old, she had already learned her signature Climate Magic, along with Fire Magic and Water Magic, the usage of which she possessed great skill in. She and her friend were invited to join a Guild, which was actually a Dark Guild that wanted to lure her in for crude, personal reasons. After just 2 weeks of membership, Caiera had managed to avoid abuse by going out on jobs frequently, however her best friend Mara was not so lucky - she had been abused and then beaten to death for trying to escape, but the Master covered this up by saying she was felled on a job. Eventually after a long 4 years, Caiera discovered the truth by a drunken slip of the tongue by the Master's right hand man. To avenge her unfortunate friend, she destroyed the Guild, and defeated and turned in the Guild's members, however in her rage she ended up killing the Master, which she still feels guilt for, even today. From then on, she worked to look for the world's strongest Mages and form an Independent Guild that operated as it wished, and its desire was to hunt down and destroy all Dark Guilds. This guild became known as Cor Magia. Magic and Abilities Climate Magic (気象魔法, Kihō Mahō): This is a very powerful Lost Magic and Advanced Caster Magic related to the manipulation of the weather and the Sky itself. When performing Climate Magic, the user is capable of gathering their magical energy within their hands, before compressing and condensing it—immediately after, the user utilizes Shape Transformation in order to manifest their magical energy in the form of a cloud. Upon the formation of the cloud, the user is capable of pulsing the Eternano within the atmosphere into it, and by using their mind, they are capable of either sending it up to affect the other clouds in the sky, or simply keeping it portable. Either way, when Climate Magic is active, the user is capable of manipulating and shaping weather, creating rain, wind, snow and hail, or mist, basically anything the user really desires. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in any place that the user wishes. Other abilities shown by Climate Magic involve allowing the user to create precipitation at any altitude that they so wish, create tornadoes which travel in any direction, manifest electromagnetism through their body to generate powerful lightning blasts, flash freeze anything they want to, and manifest currents of wind which are strong enough to support their body, granting them unhindered flight. The user can also apply the elements of the Weather into their hands or weapons to enhance their physical attacks. Caiera's Magic is also partially psionic in nature; it is linked directly to her cognitive processes, meaning that even if her body were to be completely paralysed, she would still, essentially, be able to wield her Magic as if nothing were wrong. But this also means that is affected by her emotional state, something dubbed by most Wizards as the "Power of Emotion". Her anguish has once hit such a level, that it created an aurora that was able to be witnessed by millions across the entirety of Earth Land. Caiera has also proven that she remains virtually unaffected when attacked with the various forms of Elemental Magic related to the Weather/Climate (i.e. Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Ice, Smoke, etc.). Caiera also possesses complete and utterly flawless mastery over this magic, having enough power and skill with this Magic to the point she has been deemed as a "Goddess", hence her alias "Herald of the Skies". Her mastery and proficiency with her Magic even extends to the minute feats; such as manipulating pressure, oxygen, neural impulses, and even molecular, material and atomic/sub-atomic structures and make-up. Spells *'Strike of the Dark Storm' (ダークストームのストライク, Dākusutōmu no sutoraiku: Caiera surrounds her hands in black wind and, upon clasping them, a huge black tornado is unleashed towards the opponent. *'Thundering Howl' (サンダリングハウル, Sandaringu Hauru): Caiera throws her head back, absorbing electricity and other forms of weather into her mouth, akin to a Slayer, and swinging her head forward; releasing a black beam with lightning around it. *'Gungnir' (グングニル, Gunguniru): Caiera flies up, inducing a rapid change in weather to summon a storm above her. When she wills it, a massive strike of lightning is launched downwards from spiralling clouds in the shape of a spear or trident, hence the naming of such a spell, with enough force to obliterate even hundred-story monsters. *'Shield of the Wind Lord' (ウインド主の盾, Uindo-nushi no tate): Caiera holds her arms up in front of her with her fingertips pointing at the sky, which summons a very powerful gust of wind that defends the user from opponent's attacks, dissipating them. *'Cyclone Barrier' (サイクロンバリア, Saikuron Baria): By clasping her hands against her chest, Caiera summons a large amount of wind, rain and lightning around her and her allies; which expands into a spherical barrier protecting them from harm entirely. *'Bursting Heavens' (バースト天, Bāsuto Ten): By pointing her palms at her opponent, air spirals around Caiera's body, and upon speaking this enchantment aloud, I summon thee, the wrath of the Sky God, unleash the punishing gales!, a powerful blast of wind with enough force to shatter the ground comes from the sky and sends the target flying away. *'Eye of the Hurricane' (ハリケーンの目, Harikēn no Me): A surprisingly basic spell for Caiera. She activates it by holding her left arm out to the front, and her right arm in the air: pulsing her Magical energy into her fingertips. Wind gathers around her body, and spreads out into a circle with a huge circumference, sweeping whoever Caiera wills off their feet, meaning it leaves both her and her allies unharmed, taking her enemies sky-high, and letting them drop. *'Raijin's Gaze' (雷神の視線, Raijin no Shisen): Caiera rests the underside of her right hand's fingers upon the top of her left hand's fingers, racing the opponent, charging her hand with bright blue electricity, which expels many rays of powerful lightning to strike the target, with a wide range of impact. *'Dual Strike Bombardment' (デュアルストライク爆撃, De~yuaru Sutoraiku Bakugeki): By aiming her hands forward, Caiera generates wind from her left hand and lightning from her right, thus furing a fusion of wind and lightning to assault the intended target to inflict damage, which sends them flying away after. *'Calling of the Thunder God: Mjolnir' (雷神の呼び出し：ミョルニル, Raijin no yobidashi: Myoruniru): A very powerful spell that is one of Caiera's finishers and signature moves. She rises herself into the sky and beckons lightning to veil her body. The lightning engulfs Caiera completely and merges with her hands, before she begins to plummet to the ground, towards her target. The lightning forms an arrow-like shape around Caiera, despite the spell's name. Caiera impacts her target by bringing both of her fists, engulfed and enhanced by the lighting, down onto said target, creating a massive explosion of both force and lightning. *'Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm' (コスモスのマイト：太陽嵐, Kosumosu no Maito: Taiyō Arashi): Caiera's most powerful spell, boasting power that has been said to apparently even exceed that of spells like Abyss Break and Sema. Due to such an extreme amount of power, Caiera seldum uses it. It is done by the user turning to the right, placing their left foot in front, toe pointed to the right, and their right foot placed back, pointing south/behind them. Their arms are placed in a similar stance to that of Iced Shell, but with their hand positions the opposite way. After the user gets in position, they speak the following incantation, "O' graceful cosmos, I beckon upon thee to grant me your power. The power of the Skies that I command, take heed of my will and cast upon this foe! Might of the Cosmos: Solar Storm!", following which an orb of bright light forms above the user's hands, as bright as the sun, a mini-sun if you will, which shoots a thin beam of golden energy into the sky. The sky then becomes a mixture of red, orange and yellow, swirling above the target, charging energy. When the spell is actually cast, the charged energy is then released downwards as a bolt of lightning of a size beyond comprehension, with enough general radius to completely engulf almost an entire city. Techniques *'Aerokinesis': As it can be assumed, Caiera is able to freely manipulate the air itself with but a thought. She can bend it to craft barriers, she can channel and focus it to become almost solid, effectively turning it into a force blast, and she can even focus upon it's sub-elements, including pressure and oxygen. Caiera has even used her Aerokinetic capability to by-pass Anti-Wizard bullets and block them, due to not actually casting a spell to do so. **'Pressure Manipulation': By focusing completely on the air, Caiera is able to condense it on a specific spot or location and control the present pressure, to the extent of being able to blow out someone's eardrums and send them unconscious instantaneously. **'Oxygen Manipulation': Caiera is able to attune her vision to actually be able to "see" the very molecules and atoms themselves that make up nature, and through such a technique, she is able to completely drain existing oxygen, even from inside other peoples' lungs. *'Electrokinesis': As a basic ability granted by her particular Magic, Caiera is able of totally manipulating the element of electricity and lightning on a whim, even being able to generate currents of it from her own body; bio-electricity via pure ionisation. **'Incineration/Disintegration': If the electricity or lightning Caiera summons is powerful and potent enough, it will physically be able to scorch the very atomic or molecular make-up of whatever matter it strikes, and induce spontaneous combustion to completely destroy said target. **'Neural Impulse Manipulation': Caiera can even access the electrical neural impulses within the brains of others by making contact with them. With this, she is able to do numerous things, including temporarily shutting off access to their Magic or Curse, and stunning, mentally paralysing and even killing them by inducing a seizure. *'Hydrokinesis': While usually used to just summon rain, Caiera is able to psionically manipulate the very rain she summons and use it as if it in a way that is akin to Water Magic, able to utterly control how it moves and use it for both offense and defense. *'Brontekinesis': Caiera can also manipulate thunder. She is able to create it from her body almost like Sound Magic; capable of using it to massively stun opponents and induce vertigo. If used with enough "force" and volume, it can even obliterate their eardrums and leave them permanently deaf. *'Thermokinesis': The manipulation of temperature. Caiera can use this ability both actively and passively. She can induce an extreme change of temperature both ways with a thought, having previous done so to melt through steel, and even induce a flash freeze. However, this ability is also tied to her emotions, especially anger. When she is experiencing rage, thunder and lightning will often appear in the skies above, getting more and more violent and rigorous as her rage builds. Enchantment (魔法転移 (エンチャーントメント), Enchāntomento; Lit. "Magic Transference"): Enchantment is, essentially, the core of Magic itself, especially the Elemental variations, being able to turn even the very air itself into other elements such as fire. While Caiera's mastery with it is currently unknown, she has shown enough proficiency to be able to affect the man-made body of Velocity, turning his arm into a straitjacket of sorts. It can be presumed that she manipulate the rest of his fellow creations in a similar way. Immense Durability Enhanced Strength Immense Speed: Caiera is able to use her Climate Magic to enhance her speed to the point where she can literally move as fast as an actual bolt of lightning. Enhanced Endurance Gargantuan Magic Power: Caiera's level of Magic Power is known famously for being of Wizard Saint calibre, perhaps even beyond that. She been seen battling for over 24 hours without rest, and without running out of Magic Power. There was even once instance where one of her attacks destroyed an entire expanse of fields. *'"Terror Aura"': Caiera's aura is unique. When she exerts her aura for intimidation, it manifests as a simple smoky form with sparks flowing along her body. But when she actually fully manifests it, it becomes a titanic humanoid shape made entirely from only the most powerful and raging stormclouds, standing at around 150 feet in height. This form of exerting her aura is so powerful, it gives her enough extra strength to level a city with a single punch impact to the ground. Master Sensor: Caiera has previously, on multiple occasions, detected the very presence of incoming enemies from at least two miles from her current position. Enhanced Senses: Her Magic has literally linked her entire being -- her soul, her life, her mind and her body -- to the very form of Nature and life itself. As a result, she has senses that far excel that of the regular human. Master Combatant: Caiera has been seen besting multiple opponents simultaneously in battle. She has also proven herself to be the best fighter in her guild, Cor Magia. Equipment Clawed Gloves: Caiera's outfit is complemented with a pair of gloves tipped with razor-sharp metal, laced with a mild paralytic poison that can paralyse an enemy for up to half an hour if given a full dose. Trivia *Caiera's appearance is Storm from Marvel Comics and the Marvel anime series Marvel Anime: X-Men, and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Air Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Female Category:Females Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Master